


Their very first.

by Renezinha



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: First Kiss, Illustrated, M/M, mShenko, my first fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/pseuds/Renezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Shepard and Kaidan's first kiss. Something like that.</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>[Now with art. Made by moi.]</b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Their very first.

Commander John Shepard was in his private quarters, sitting in front of his terminal, going through the lot of messages that have been accumulating in the past few weeks. He has no idea how Conrad managed to contact him but as soon as he saw an e-mail from him, he clicked delete. Just delete it! Shepard reached for the half full glass of whisky next to the terminal and brought it to his lips, giving it a long sip. It burnt but it was good, he needed it. He has been sitting there for almost an hour now and he’s no way near to finish reading all of it. Most were important reports, yes, others were messages from weirdos just like Conrad Verner, apparently his number one fan in the whole galaxy. Shepard logged out, finishing the last trace of whisky in his glass when the door to his cabin hissed open. He turned to look over his shoulder, seeing the Major walking in, like he owned the place. 

“Shepard, I was looking for you” Kaidan said, walking down the couple steps towards Shepard’s desk.

“That so, didn’t occur to you to look for me in here first?” He stood up from the chair, stretching his hands a bit, they were kind of numb from typing way too much for the past hour.

“Well...i looked everywhere else first, so..” It had been a few days since Kaidan expressed his feelings towards his CO and though it felt good to finally lift that weight off his chest, he still didn’t feel at ease around Shepard. Which was dumb because the Commander was quite receptive to the idea of becoming something more than just brothers-in-arms. Kaidan. It was all too awkward. They didn’t kiss yet either and Alenko's surely waiting for that moment, hoping it happens soon, hoping the Commander takes the initiative or something so he won’t be the one acting too eager for a change. Which will probably happen anyway. He’s that eager.

“Here I am then. Something important you wanted to discuss?”

Yeah, not really, he didn’t give it much thought it seems. He didn’t look everywhere else either, he was just waiting for his bravery to hit and press the elevator button to the Captain’s quarters. “ Why do you always assume people want to…discuss important things. Maybe sometimes they just want to talk..? “

“About what?” Shepard crossed his arms over his chest, gazing at him.

“About...stuff, I dunno” Kaidan shrugged, shifting his gaze towards the model ships Shepard has been collecting for a while now.

“Stuff? What is there to talk about lately besides the war?” Shepard was probably messing around, forcing the Major talk about what really brought him to his cabin in the first place.

Kaidan had to laugh at that, the man sure had no idea how to stop being so damn intense. “ Okay, okay..maybe I didn’t really come here just to talk about trivial stuff “ His gaze was on Shepard once again. “ I get it, talking is a waste of time, isn’t it?” Not like in the old times when they’d talk for several minutes in the mess hall, or down there in the cargo bay, anywhere. Maybe Shepard was right and wasting time these days was not an option. Kaidan took a deep breath; Shepard noticed that; and approached the Commander, being daring enough to slide a hand around the man’s waist, locking his gaze with his before he finally closed the distance between their lips. For a first kiss, it wasn’t so bad. Shepard didn’t move at first, like a deer struck by some shiny flashlight, but when Kaidan traced his lower lip with his tongue, the Commander gave in and kissed back, his own hand surrounding the Major’s waist as well. 

There’s just so much a man can take after all.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ed8v0k)  



End file.
